


Save Yourself

by blue_pointer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rescue, Tony Stark/Winter Soldier - Freeform, cousin Sharon, mad skillz, motor mouth, suck the evil out, what if, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer
Summary: When the Winter Soldier wakes up in the middle of an Interpol psych evaluation and breaks out of holding in Berlin, he takes a hostage. But Zemo and the Winter Soldier both underestimated Tony.





	Save Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superhusbands4ever (Potterwatch97)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterwatch97/gifts).



> This is just a bit of fun for one of our winteriron discord channel key exchanges. I've had this idea forever, and hope to take a more "serious" stab at it in the future.

Tony had done pretty well against Cap’s brainwashed old pal...at first. He was relieved when his half-gauntlet caught the bullet that had been meant for him, and proud getting in a hard backhand. But when that brutal force punch caught him square in the chest, he felt like he was going to have another episode: those more-than-a-panic-attack cardiac events that were supposed to stop now that the shrapnel had been removed from around his heart. He felt as though he’d looked death in the face, and it wasn’t an alien invader, it was an unshaven baby-faced weapon of mass destruction, who didn’t give a damn whether he was Tony Stark or Iron Man, just that he was in the way.

As Barnes fought with Nat--was that fighting or oral sex?--Tony sucked in a painful breath and ran to see if cousin Sharon was alright. He’d thrown her hard enough to break furniture. “Hey.”

She was already struggling to sit up, her face a mask of pain. “I’m fine,” she said. “Go! Help the king!”

Tony turned, and it looked like Barnes had made almost as quick work of Romanov as he had Sharon. He watched the two big men fight, ducking behind pylons, waiting for the glove to re-charge so that he could hit him with another sonic blast. But they were moving too fast.

It was tricky. All of this was tricky, because somehow Tony didn’t think Cap would appreciate it if they just shot his best friend. But that would have honestly been the fastest way to deal with him. Where was a tranquilizer gun when you needed one? Sighing, he glanced up at the stairwell where the two continued to grapple. T’Challa was an  impressive hand to hand fighter. He, too, seemed to be working hard not to kill Barnes, which was surprising, given his earlier goals.

Suddenly a body came flying off the platform, collided with the cement wall, and fell toward him. Tony was moving out of the way when a metal arm grabbed him from behind and a strong hand clamped down over his nose and mouth. Tony didn’t even have time to struggle. He was no match for superserum strength without the suit. Barnes sprinted for a maintenance door under the stairs, dragging him with, and then everything went black.

 

*

 

When Tony woke, he was in an airplane with Barnes. Alone. Before showing any signs of being awake, he wanted to turn on the tracking beacons on his phone and smart glasses. Trouble was, Barnes seemed to have confiscated both. Tony peered around the cabin, trying to see where he’d stashed them--if anywhere. But there was no sign of them. Maybe he really was too smart for that, but all villains made some stupid mistake. Surely Barnes had, too.

Tony tried to move, only to discover he’d been duct-taped like your classic damsel on the railroad tracks. “You know…I usually don’t go in for bondage on a first date.” Barnes made no indication that he’d heard him. He sat up, inching toward the pilot’s seat like the world’s chattiest caterpillar. “At least buy me dinner first.” Still, there was no response.

 _Ignore me, will you?_ Tony scooted forward until he could get a look at the control panel. No destination was apparent, but they were traveling northeast, and he couldn’t have been out for that long. “Going back to the motherland, huh? Guess they probably programmed you to run home if things ever went south…”

Did he have headphones in? Honestly. Tony was not used to being completely ignored like this. “Hey, tall dark and stoic, down here.” He didn’t even blink. “I’m bored,” Tony whined. “Tell me a story.” He leaned his cheek against Barnes’ thigh. With the muscles relaxed, it actually made a really good pillow.

“Come on, be a pal.” He could see up Barnes’ nose from this angle. A little trim wouldn’t do him any harm. “How ‘bout you untie me, huh? I promise I’ll be good. I can even help you navigate.”

Nothing.

He would have, though. Because without a way to get help, Tony could at least find out where Barnes’ secret hideout was, maybe throw some clogs into the old machinery of evil once they were there. But how long did he have to wait? This was very boring.

Tony sighed. When there was no reaction from Barnes, he sighed again, louder. Finally he sighed a third time, and when he exhaled, words came out. “OhgoshI’msoboredisn’tthereanythingtodoonthisplanebesidesducttapeIneverreallylikeditpersonallyleavesaresiduebehindandisn’tterriblycomfortableduringisthishowyoutreatallyourdatesnowonderyou’vebeenalonesolongatleastIimagineyouhavebeenmaybenotmaybeyou’rethetalkofthetownhonestlyIdon’tknowyoudon’ttakeitpersonallyIcouldactuallyseeafewfolksfallingforyouthoughifyoucleanedupabityoushouldreallyletmesetyouupwithagoodtailorsometimeIknowthebestineverytownbutfranklyItalyiswhereIgoformysuitshaveyoueverwornasuitIbetHydraprobablyonlygoesforthoseallblacknumbersbutI’mpicturingyouinatuxnowandIthinkitmightactuallyworkhowdoyoufeelaboutahaircut, buttercup?”

Barnes did look down at him then. He pushed a few buttons and let go the controls, reaching down by his feet for the duct tape. “Oh no no no! Please don’t! I can be quiet, look! I’m quiet right now. Shutting up. This is me, shutting up now.” Barnes gave him a narrow-eyed, measuring look and then let go of the tape. Phew! That had been close.

Tony curled up as comfortably as he could and waited for Barnes to settle again so that he could go back to using him as a pillow. “You don’t mind, do you? The floor’s not very comfy.” Perhaps he didn’t, because Barnes didn’t push him away, even though he didn’t respond again either.

He smelled good. Like metal and trees and electricity. Oh, that was right; there had been shock restraints on him in the little glass box he’d broken when he’d gone all King Kong. Tony sighed, fancying himself a cross between Fay Wray and James Bond. Sure, he’d let himself be kidnapped, but then, once he had all the intel, all hell would break loose. Too bad all of his handy gadgets had been confiscated.

With nothing but the white noise of the engines to permeate the silence, there was little else to do but relax. Letting go, Tony found himself rubbing his cheek against the muscular thigh. He liked muscular thighs, even ones that belonged to monsters. Barnes couldn’t be ALL bad, right? Cap cared about him for a reason. Sure. Tony was going to see the positive in a bad situation. And if accepting that Barnes had nice thighs led to Tony starting to wonder about other parts of his anatomy, well. That was just a normal train of thought, right? He glanced over at the denim-covered crotch so close to his face and mentally heard the train whistle blow.

Barnes had bound Tony’s hands in front of him, and that was mighty thoughtful of him. Tony took advantage of it now to grip Bucky’s calf while he arched up, continuing to rub his cheek against Barnes’ thigh. Slowly...okay, maybe not so slowly--he inched closer and closer to his goal. For his part, Barnes was like a statue, neither moving nor reacting to Tony’s antics. Finally he’d reached Barnes’ groin, and proceeded to nuzzle and rub against it like an overly friendly feline.

Tony gasped when Barnes grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back, glaring angrily down at him before tossing Tony across the cabin.

 _Ouch, ouch._ But, oh, that had almost been worth it. Just before Barnes had pulled him away, Tony could have sworn… Now it was a matter of scientific inquiry. And he wasn’t hurt. In the grand scheme of hurts Tony had experienced, this was nothing more than an inconvenience.

Inch by inch, Tony squirmed his way back across the floor until he was once more sitting at Barnes’ feet. Once more, he rubbed his cheek against Barnes’ thigh, gripping his leg, and reaching...reaching-- Barnes gripped his hair again, pulling Tony away from his groin. He hadn’t accounted for Tony’s tongue, though, which quickly extended before Bucky could toss him like a rag doll again, and licked a wicked trail up Barnes’ fly.

To Tony’s satisfaction, he whimpered, his grip loosening just a bit. Tony arched forward, nuzzling and licking until Barnes’ jeans were damp and he could definitely feel the leviathan awakening. When Barnes didn’t stop him, Tony squirmed between his knees and raised bound hands to open his fly, reaching in to carefully free his--well, to call it impressive might stroke the villain’s ego a bit too much, and Tony had a different kind of stroking in mind.

He eagerly applied lips and tongue, bringing Barnes to full mast in a matter of seconds. It was a beautiful thing. Tony couldn’t wait. He swallowed it whole, beginning to suck happily. Having a situational gag reflex was so convenient.

Above him, he felt Barnes’ arms go slack. Beneath him, the plane slowly, slowly began to tilt downward, likely not by design.

Well, whatever. Tony’s captor was distracted, they weren’t going to die in a plane crash just yet, and he had a nice big cock down his throat. Tony was happy. Oh, he probably shouldn’t be. This wasn’t his most brilliant plan, but it was one of his most enjoyable. Soon Barnes’ hips were rocking in time with the bobbing of his head. Smooth metal fingers settled on the back of his neck, and Tony found himself wondering what else those metal fingers could do, where else they could go… Now he was properly enjoying himself. Tony gave Barnes the works, stopping just short of putting fingers in his ass. Probably better to find out if that was wanted first, given the circumstances.

It turned out his captor was no stone statue when it came to blowjobs. With a grunt, he came, hot pearl ribbons shooting down Tony’s throat. He drank them down with a moan, licking up every last drop.

He looked up, pleased, into startled blue eyes.

“What--where am I?” Barnes recoiled so fast, he fell out of his seat, nearly kicking Tony in the face. “Stark? What are--” He dragged at his sagging waistline, unable to pull his jeans up fast enough. “Where’s Steve? The people from Interpol? Where are we?”  

Wow, had he just sucked the evil right out of Barnes? That’d be a first, and Tony didn’t have many of those these days. He knew he was good, but he felt like he deserved a special notch on his belt for this one.

“Why don’t you untie me first? Then we can have story time.”

“Um...okay…” He looked nervous of Tony. Like he was afraid if he got too close he might get his dick sucked again. He should be so lucky. It was kind of adorable, though.

Tony smirked. This was going to be fun.


End file.
